Naraku
Naraku '''(奈落), once known as the '''Supreme Ruler of Hell (地獄の最高ルーラー, Sūkōjinkun no Naraku), He was once feared as the strongest in all of Hell, as well as its only leader. He has a sister named Chieko. His wife is recently revealed to be Tsubaki 'Appearance' His hair was much longer, bearing a ragged look in lieu of spiky. His eyes were now piercing red, having a blue eyeshadow above them, giving him a Bishōnen facial appearance. His attire consisted of a kimono that was dark blue with a purple vest on top. Once gaining his own complete body, his appearance changed completely. His outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armour. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest. He takes this appearance throughout the rest of the series. 'Personality' Naraku is usually seen as a very calm and somewhat serious individual. He rarely shows any signs of suprise and also has a somewhat bored look on his face in many of his appearences. He is dark, foreboding, and has great confidence in all of his plans Naraku is also cold, apathetic and believes that everyone around him is nothing but a tool to be used as part of his plans. Narakul seems to believe that all humans and shinigami are below him; nothing but ants in his eyes. Despite his normally calm, brooding, calculating personality, he is shown to be extremely excited when his plans finally come together, showing a wicked, gleefully evil side to his personality. When outside of his human container and revealing his true form he is often seen with a wicked grin. He believes that he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Lord Naraku." ''Plot'' Tomari in Hell An announcement of war! Naraku New power Powers & Abilities ﻿Naraku is a dangerous opponent, being able to contend with the likes of Yudai Tendou. Despite losing his sight, he's learned to accurately pick up on changes in heart rate, allowing him to guess facial expressions and current emotional composition, despite his lack of sight. Unbelievable Spiritual Power:'Obviously evident from his position as Hell's Supreme Ruler, Naraku has tremendous spiritual power. This spirital power has vastly increased after obtaining the orb of heaven and hell and soul society also Yomotsu It is able to destroy the soul of hundreds of weak demons also some quite strong demons because he is so powerful effortlessly and propelly a match of Tomari spiritual power in 100 years. *'Energy Blasts:'Naraku gathers green demonic energy in his hands and sends it at his opponent in the form of waves, bursts, or even small projectiles. For all intents and purposes, this power can be considered similar to Seiwa's Konjōheki. He can also fire multiple blasts from a single orb of energy at his opponent. *'Energized Punches:'By charging his fists with his demonic energy, Naraku increases his physical force in close-combat. '''Grandmaster-level Martial Artist:'Naraku is famed for his martial art ability, once being considered Hell's most dangerous combatant with his unarmed body alone. He is capable of swift, accurate strikes and movements, ranging from long-arched leg sweeps to an instantanous barrage of punches. Repeatedly, Naraku has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. *'''Ikkotsu(一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Naraku against Seireitou. Using this technique, Naraku was able to destroy several of Seireitou's ribs and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu'(双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Naraku. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent, even someone with immense spiritual power. Swordsmanship Grandmaster:'It has been known that Naraku is the only swordsman capable of cutting steel, as shown when he was able to slash at a piece of paper without harming it or at least he is aware there is a method of doing it. one can effortlessly cut through the blade by cutting down the spirit within. This is not unlike the fabled prophecy of a legendary swordsman being able to cut through a lightning bolt by killing the Thunder God within the bolt. '''UnimaginableSpeed:'Naraku's speed so impressive that can easliy go behind Suguru Matayoshi making him not see at all and now has gone much better because he has 3 orbs now before 2 orbs but now it is three and could easliy make such a outstanding soul reaper so shocked and also couldn't even see that is even normal speed thats how advance his speed is now. 'Master Tactician:'He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. He is also able to anticipate opponents's strategies and counter them. He is not only a skilled soldier, but possesses political skill as well. 'Devastating Strenght :'Naraku possesses a massive improve because of the orbs and also he has 3 and his strenght is so high that kills a captain with just a filck '''Hologram: It is uknown how he did this, but he was able to create a hologram of himself. It was able to summon demons. 'Zanpakutō' Enshushō(首相辺獄, "chancellor of limbo"): Unlike most Zanpakutō wielders, Naraku does not carry his blade on his physical being. He is able to manifest the blade and cause it to dissipate by whim. The hilt of the blade is black, sporting a unique embeding of golden katakana. According to Naraku, they spell out "So it is wanted there, where the power lies." (だから、ある場所力がある望まれている, Dakara, aru basho-ryoku ga aru nozoma rete iru). Its appearance brings forth complete darkness covering the sky and the surrounding area. Shikai:'Released by the command, ''"Bow." (弓, eda); Naraku explains that his Zanpakutō embodies the name of the Mountain God, which is meant to represent a sense of divinity as high as the mountain peaks. ''Shikai Special Abilities:'''In his own words, Naraku explains that his Zanpakutō's power can be summarized as ''"the power to hypnotize the laws of nature and the physical world." Unlike other illusion-type Zanpakutō, Enshusho doesn't target the opponent(s), but rather the surroundings of the opponent